Veronica Greasley
Veronica Greasley is a human who made her debut in the thirteenth episode of . She is the mother of Milton Greasley. Veronica's grandfather is the founder of Triad Industries, which she inherited through her family and to pass it down to her son, MG, who rejects it since he is no longer human. Veronica is a member of the Greasley Family. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do, Landon and Rafael go with MG to his childhood home; when they ring the door bell, Veronica, MG's mother, answers. She's stunned to see her son and tries to discourage him from talking to his father by saying he has no room for someone in his life like MG. Later, she's contacted by Alaric, who tells her that MG never returned to the boarding school the previous night. Alaric wonders if MG had made contact with his father. She gets upset and snaps at him, saying they had a deal before shutting the door in his face. Alaric tells Kaleb that the deal was to never let MG cross paths with his father as both were unaware of each other; Terrance was kept in the dark about MG's resurrection as a vampire and that he had been dead for the past year while MG was unaware that his father did not know his son was "alive" and believe that he disowned him for what he now was, a vampire. Kaleb points out that the deal was not right, but Alaric told him it was complicated area of "gray" and that the world was not simply black and white. In Let's Just Finish the Dance, she comes to the school to see her son, mortified that he lost control and killed another student although that student is fine after coming back from the dead. She wants to withdraw him from school and send him to another school overseas. She is later turned into a statue by Nia, who overheard Veronica and hated the way she talked to MG. Later on she abducts Landon and is revealed to be in cahoots with Ryan Clarke. In I'll Tell You a Story, she chides Ryan for having his asset, Nia, for failing her mission and instead she brought Landon instead. She gets ready to leave and tells other members to find any more phoenixes that Landon could give up. Much later, she consults with Burr about Ryan and Landon escaping through the pipes, and is shown the picture of the last artifact, and gives Burr the go to head toward the boarding school. In There's Always a Loophole, she uses two darts to knock out both her and son and Nia. When MG wakes up, she talks to him and tries to tell him to leave the school before anything else worse happens. He goes in for a hug and he uses the dart gun to knock her unconscious while he goes to help save his friends. After the students defeat Triad, Veronica goes up to MG and apologizes to him for being misled about the artifact. She tells MG that Burr will never work in the field again and tries to reason with him about how Triad was going to his legacy until he became a vampire. She then looks saddened after MG tells her if Triad is supposed to be their family's legacy, they can't be family anymore. Personality Veronica is a woman of status with an outwardly aloof personality. Despite sending MG to the boarding school and letting her husband think that his son was dead, since it would be the best for him due to his religious beliefs, Veronica still cares for her son deep down, knowing that she has to push him away for his own safety since he can't be part of the Greasley's public life. Physical Appearance She has curly-wavy medium length black hair and dark brown eyes. She wears a refined style of clothing, with most being black or dark blue. She is also seen wearing a beaded blue necklace and dark red lipstick. Relationships *Veronica and Terrance (Wife/Husband/Family) *Veronica and MG (Mother/Son/Family) Other Relationships *Veronica and Burr (Employer/Employee) *Veronica and Nia (Enemies) Appearances Season One *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Name *'Veronica' is a female given name, the Latin transliteration of the Greek Berenice, Βερενίκη. It means "she who brings victory" or "true image".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Veronica_(name) *'Greasley' is an English surname. The Greasley surname was most likely originally created from a place name. There is a Gresley in Derbyshire and a Greasley in Nottinghamshire, both of which became habitation surnames. The two place names are in turn derived from the Old English "greosn," or "gravel," and "leah," meaning a "wood" or "clearing." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greasley_(surname)https://www.houseofnames.com/greasley-family-crest Trivia *In There's Always a Loophole, it's revealed that Triad has been led by Veronica's family. Gallery LGC113-047-Veronica.png LGC113-049-Veronica.png LGC113-052~Alaric-Veronica.png LGC114-031-Veronica~Alaric.png LGC114-072~MG-Veronica.png LGC114-079~MG-Veronica.png LGC114-087-MG-Landon-Hope-Lizzie-Alaric-Veronica.png LGC114-088-Hope-Lizzie-Alaric-Veronica.png LGC114-139~MG-Veronica.png LGC114-144-Veronica.png LGC114-148-Veronica~Ryan.png LGC115-002-Veronica-Ryan.png LGC115-003-Veronica.png LGC115-138-Veronica-Burr.png LGC115-140-Veronica.png LGC116-004-Veronica.png LGC116-024-Veronica.png LGC116-109~MG-Veronica.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists